


Anthem of the lonely

by catakkin



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Food Porn, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catakkin/pseuds/catakkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judal and Hakuryuu commit crimes against nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a tribute to oblivon

Hakuryuu was laying in his bed thinking about all the sin he couldn’t erase from his life.All of the loneliness he strategically held in his heart, never to be touched by anyone except for one special person.He was almost overwhelmed with too many emotions. He is waits now.The cold wind went flu flu as the great whore of the empire landed sorrowfully inside the 4th prince’s room.  
  
“HAAAAKURYUUUUUUUUU!!!~~~~” The whore yelled in a very needy way.”I came here so you can show ...and give me...the love I’ve always deserved “He expressed morosely.  
  
Regretfully,the blue haired, blue eyed, blue clothed 4th prince turned around to face his lover...the only person who could understand the pain and darkness inside his soul.  
  
“Shut up, Judal” He answered as he went back to almost-crying but not yet.We get there later. Judal has to cry too first,because empathy. Judal,oh,Judal.He was the most empathetic and emotional person Hakuryuu had ever met in his life.Without Judal he couldn’t live,couldn’t breathe,could never express his emotions.Of course these beautiful qualities his lover had were eclipsed by how reckless,annoying,impulsive and demanding he was.But they’ve come so far.Of course not in terms of their goals,character development or skills.No.No.Their passion outgrew all other matters of importance...The passion with which Judal appeared as the ultimate vile sex god,the passion with which Hakuryuu had a stick up his ass.  
  
But after all,those were facades...They both knew Judal was a submissive whore but Hakuryuu couldn’t stop himself from begging for more either.  
  
“Hakuryuu , please…” Judal mewed as he approached Hakuryuu’s bed.”I beg you...touch my soul and make me feel wanted in this cruel world”.He continued as he began touching Hakuryuu’s face all over,wiping the tears that had started falling.”Please...be my bad boy...be my man…”He stared deeply in Hakuryuu’s eyes.“Be my wicked lover.”  
  
A few tears make their way slowly down Judal’s cheeks too,matching his lover’s.Their synchronized crying was a skill they took months to perfect.

  
“J...Judal...I can’t….It’s not right.” Hakuryuu replied to Judal’s obnoxious begging.

  
“C’mon, Hakuryuu.It’s time..” Judal said,wiping even more tears .He slid his hands down Hakuryuu’s arms and slowly lifted them up from his lap.

  
“IT’S TIME TO DO THE MARIO!” Judal yelled at FULL VOLUME.

“SWING

YOUR

ARMS

FROM

SIDE

TO 

SIDE

IT’S TIME TO GO DO THE MARIO.TAKE A STEP AND THEN AGAIN LETS TO DO THE MARIOOO.” Judal chanted as he thrashed Hakuryuu’s body all around the bed,like the dead puppet he truly was inside.Hakuryuu was losing his mind. “LET’S DO THE MARIO ALL TOGETHER NOW.C’MON IT’S JUST LIKE THAT.” Judal yelled as he licked his ear.Darkness enveloped Hakuryuu’s very being.

  
“DO.SWING.TO .SIDE.GO.MARIO-”He can hear the chants continously as the world slips away from him.   
  
vreisaplecidarnumanumaieinumanumanumaieichipultausidragosteadinteimiamintescdeochiitaivreisaplecidarnumanumaieimaeeahiiimaehooomaehhiihihih

  
Hours later,Hakuryuu wakes up cheerlessly,but satisfied.He cuddles up to the shell of his boyfriend and sighs thoughtfully.

"Mother...Why can’t ..your spaghetti be as spicy as the sex I have with Judal..Why did u never show me love ....'’ Hakuryuu whispered after the fulfilling match of the sexies as he started weeping.He is lonelylonelylonelylonely.Pain.Tears.But at least he owns Judal.

  
Somewhere inside Hakuryuu’s very pores, a group of poor bacteria was drowning in a weird salty fluid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ain't no planet of the apes.wake the fuck up into consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food porn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trrra trraa trrrrrrrranquila dale baby dale que tu no haces fila tra trrra trrrrrrrrranquila dale baby que tu eres la que más domina

Judal doesn’t think.He never thinks.He just chops and chops and chops bodies, swiftly doing his job.He always does anything Hakuryuu wants and needs him to do.This is what Judal has always done….mindlessly obey…   
  


Out of the tiny radio in the corner of their kitchen ,almost silently the soothing voice of amy lee if u donno who that is den fuck off played beautifully as Hakuryuu watched on and caressed Judal.His beautiful,shiny Judal draped in black and gold.Hakuryuu gazes with fervor at the way his lover  got rid of the bodies.He was ecstatic.His blood was rushing with adrenaline.He couldn’t wait much longer.He is so incredibly satisfied with the magical ways in which Judal brings him pleasure and the way he can control and own Judal at his will.His desire allowed him to tone out the anguished shrilling noises.

  
“Put your...banana in me” Judal revved softly .

  
“Oh Joodie you are so disgusting” Hakuryuu purred back as he skillfully moved his elongated plant baby towards Judal’s opening.

  
“Push my buttons,baby” Judal whispered.

  
But it was wrong.It was a mistake.The voices said something else.Hakuryuu had fucked up again.Doomed himself to a life of loneliness and pain.

  
Why.Did.He.Put.His.Pepper.In.Judal.

 

Hakuryuu rushed away.Far.Far away from Judal.

 

He read the recipe wrong again.Why did he never listen.Why did his eyes fail him so.Tears streamed down his cheeks.

  
But.

  
But.He was still satisfied with his brand new Judy-Blender which he paid half of his salary for.   
  
His incompetency was everything that stayed between him and his perfect vegan smoothies...All those cooking shows watched for nothing….   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stop objectifying judal


End file.
